Ocultos
by MissIlum
Summary: ... ¿Un Drarry?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: El mundo de Harry Potter no es mio, totalmente de J.K.**_

 _ **Advertencia. Pues... esta un poco fuerte (?) Así que sepan que verán relaciones sexuales, o lenguaje vulgar (?)**_

Prologo.

Sin importar lo que muchos dijeron en sus tiempos, nosotros siempre habíamos estado juntos, desde el principio supe que no era odio lo que sentía, pero siendo apenas un crio no supe como demostrarlo, solo intentaba llamar su atención a toda costa y lo mismo había pasado con él.

En cuanto salimos del colegio buscamos una casa para vivir, que tuviera un enorme jardín y ventanas por todos lados, eso había sido petición de él, que al pasar años viviendo en Grimmauld Place anhelaba tener más luz y que fuera natural.

Los pies comenzaban a dolerme, pero me negaba a regresar a nuestro hogar, se sentía tan frio como la antigua Mansión Black que me negaba a poner un pie ahí, no podía soportarlo, a pesar de todo el orgullo que cargaba, ahora mismo me sentía completamente agotado, el Londres Muggle siempre era mejor para perderse, estaba sentado en una agradable plaza, con personas caminando y niños jugando cuando sentí vibrar mi varita... eso solo quería decir una cosa.

Me levante tan rápido y casi tiraba a una pareja, corrí pidiéndoles disculpas y busque un lugar para Aparecerme, necesitaba llegar al lugar que hace tan solo unos minutos no quería pisar, me aparecí justo en el vestíbulo, ignorando las náuseas que eso me causo ya que mi corazón estaba tan acelerado que poco me importaba, corrí hasta nuestra habitación y me pare en seco, justo en medio estaba él, agarrándose un costado y todo mugroso, ensuciando todo a su paso.

\- ¡Potter! Quédate justo donde estas —. Me apresure a llegar a él, se veía que estaba a punto de desplomarse, lo lleve al baño y me apresure a desvestirlo, no sin antes llenar la tina con agua caliente, Potter apenas si estaba consciente, debería estar en San Mungo, pero entendía porque había venido aquí.— ¿Potter?

-Deja de decirme Potter.

-Pensé que estabas muerto, idiota.

Sentía un nudo en la garganta, unas estúpidas lagrimas luchaban por derramarse, pero me negaba a dejarlas, sería algo muy bajo que un Malfoy se pusiera a llorar, pero bien decía Harry... no era cualquier Malfoy.

En cuanto la tina estuvo llena, metí a Harry con cuidado, en cuanto estuve seguro que no se hundiría, comencé a desvestirme para poder bañarlo mejor, me metí delante de él y comencé a frotarlo con jabón, estaba cayendo inconsciente y eso no era nada bueno, aparecí mi maletín de pociones y le hice beber la de Ojos Abiertos, lo necesitaba despierto.

-Draco...

-Cállate.

Saque la esencia de díctamo y la aplique en su torso, seguía sangrando sin darle tregua y podía asegurar que ya había perdido mucha sangre, saque la siguiente poción para reponerle toda la sangre perdida, eso era lo que lo tenía en este estado.

Seguí pasando el jabón por todo su cuerpo, revelando horribles hematomas y más heridas, era como si lo hubieran utilizado para practicar, un estremecimiento me recorrió al ver la herida de la espalda, Harry no se quedaba por nada, simplemente se mantenía sentado y dejaba que lo limpiara, cuando pase por su miembro me lleve una buena sorpresa, estaba totalmente erecto.

\- ¿Harry?

-Pasé más de tres semanas encerrado en un calabozo, tuve que tolerar que me utilizaran de saco de boxeo, y aparte de todo, mis erecciones no se controlaban y ellos simplemente intentaban...

-Dime que no pasó nada.

-Dije intentaban —Me relaje considerablemente, si eso hubiera pasado, francamente no me importaría que tuvieran que mantenerlos vivos, yo mismo los mataba— Quita esa expresión, no pasó nada, cada que se acercaban, los sacaba de la celda, fue asqueroso.

\- ¿Dónde están?

Mientras enjabonaba su torso me di cuenta que tenía fracturada varias costillas, murmuré dos hechizos mientras esperaba que no tuviera heridas más graves.

\- ¿Por qué no fuiste directo a San Mungo? Sabes que mi consultorio también tiene la alarma.

-No me apetecía hacerlo, necesitaba mi casa, la intimidad que nos otorga y a ti desnudo a mi disposición.

-Ni lo sueñes Potter, acabas de regresar y estas muy lastimado.

\- ¿Me vas a dejar así? Bien podría haber dejado que...

-Ni siquiera pienses en terminar esa oración Harry.

Mordí con fuerza su cuello haciendo que soltara un jadeo, mi miembro estaba por demás dispuesto a satisfacerlo, en cualquier cosa que pidiera, pero mi cabeza se negaba, aún tenía que revisarlo.

\- ¿Algún hechizo de dudosa procedencia?

-Ningún hechizo, al parecer me querían vivo y sin daños mágicos.

-Oh claro, porque es mejor casi matarte a golpes.

-Draco, solo necesito escucharte esas dos palabras, y sentirte dentro de mí.

-Te amo Harry y precisamente por eso debes dormir, te daré una poción para dormir.

-Oh no, no harás eso.

En menos de un minuto Harry se giró, poniendo sus piernas a mis costados y haciendo que mi miembro se colocara en su entrada, era imposible que mi mente conectara para aparecer en la habitación, así que poco a poco fue bajando, penetrándose a pesar de que yo me negaba rotundamente, tanto que no pensaba ayudarlo. Aunque eso no evitaba que salieran jadeos de mi boca.

\- ¡Por Merlín, Harry!

Iba con lentitud, el muy idiota lo estaba haciendo a propósito, pero no pensaba protestar, cuando comenzó a aumentar la velocidad soltó un gemido que nada tenía que ver con placer, así que lo tome por la cintura y lo obligue a sacarme y ponerlo de pie, sin importar cuánto pudieran ser de insoportables nuestras erecciones, puse una toalla alrededor de su cintura y después hice lo mismo conmigo, lo obligue a acostarse sin ponerse nada, tenía que hacerle un chequeo completo y después llamar a Blaise para aumentar la incomodidad de Harry. Yo era bueno con magia oscura, pero no tanto como lo era mi amigo, y Harry tenía un hechizo encima que no lograba hacer que sus heridas sanaran.

-Draco, quiero que soluciones esto.

Dijo mientras señalaba su erección, así que tuve que subirme a la cama y aliviar su tormento.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Esto es algo que comencé a subir en Wattpad, pero a nadie le gusta el Drarry por esos lados, además de que SritaOhno ¿Who? Espero que les guste y tengan paciencia, tampoco la tengo terminada. Nos estamos leyendo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: El mundo de Harry Potter, sus personajes, hechizos, etc. SON DE J.K, no pretendo robarlos.**

 **Advertencia. La misma del capítulo anterior.**

1

Me hubiera sorprendido si Blaise llegara completamente solo, Ron me miro entrecerrando los ojos, pero no podía importarme menos, yo tenía que ser el primero en verlo y asegurarme que realmente estaba vivo y de vuelta, conmigo.

\- ¿Cómo está? —Dijo ya caminando hacía las escaleras.

-Ya no está perdiendo sangre, pero tiene un hechizo que no me deja sanar sus heridas, no puedo concentrarme del todo para eliminarlo.

Dije como en disculpa, en otros tiempos jamás hubiera pasado, pero había aprendido tanto de los leones, más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir ante cualquiera que no fuera el reflejo en mi espejo.

Blaise rápidamente subió. hacia la habitación, a veces me preguntaba qué tan importante era para mi amigo, sabía algo sobre cómo se había hecho amigo de Harry, pero nunca estuvo dispuesto a decirme bajo qué circunstancias.

\- ¿Hermione ya sabe?

-No tuve tiempo de avisarle.

-Supongo entonces que tampoco ha dicho nada de lo que paso ahí.

-No.

-No estás cooperando Draco.

-No puedes interrogarlo ahora Ronald y estoy hablando completamente en serio...

Quería darle mi mirada marca Malfoy, pero es verdad que estaba cansado, en las últimas semanas no había podido dormir y ahora mismo tenía que asegurarme que el idiota que ahora estaba en mi cama sobreviviera.

Deje que Weasel avisara a Hermione, estaba perdiendo demasiado tiempo, Blaise ya estaba quitando el hechizo, apenas y le preste atención, ahora Harry estaba sudando y no dejaba de retorcerse, mi amigo tenía el ceño fruncido y estaba en completa tensión, esto no pintaba nada bien.

Finalmente, y después de un par de horas lo logro, pero se expresión no podía ser más seria, me hizo una seña para salir de la habitación, me levanté con un movimiento fluido y lo seguí, Ronald apenas y se había movido de la sala, seguía hablando con Hermione.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

-No era cualquier hechizo Draco.

\- ¿De qué hablas? —Casi me podía observar, viendo la ansiedad crecer en mí

\- ¿Recuerdas la vez que hablamos de desaparecer? Es el momento.

La sangre se me helo tan pronto escuche eso, mi expresión se volvió de piedra, eso podría jurarlo, el carácter Malfoy había regresado y aumentado, tenía que aclarar mi mente, pensar en lo próximo a hacer, no puedo cometer ningún error, no dejar cabos sueltos.

-Sabes que tú también debes hacerlo Blaise.

-Lo sé, ya le dije a Ron, tenemos todo listo Draco, desde hace un tiempo.

-Entonces vete ya, no pierdas tiempo que no tenemos.

-Nos estaremos viendo amigo.

No tardo más de cinco minutos en llevarse a Ronald, ahora solo quedaba Hermione e iba a costar un poco más deshacerme de ella.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? —Cuestiono, cruzándose de brazos y mirándome con una ceja alzada.

\- ¿Qué te hace suponer que algo pasa?

-La expresión de Ron al irse, la tensión en los hombros de Zabini, la ligera línea que se forma en tu entrecejo, Draco, no me tomes por estúpida.

-No quería dejar a Harry en ese estado, es difícil para él irse sin poder ver a su mejor amigo. Estoy consciente de que no eres ninguna estúpida.

\- ¿Qué paso con Harry? ¿Se fueron por algo para él? ¿Acaso necesita de alguna poción en específico para poder sanar?

-No Granger, necesito que busques un hechizo por mí, ahora mismo Harry está dormido así que no tiene caso que te quedes, es más importante saber que maldición le lanzaron y yo tengo que cuidarlo.

Su mirada era completamente escéptica, no podría importarme menos, hice que se girara apurándola para que se fuera a su casa, le di una nota con el hechizo y todo lo que necesitaba saber.

En cuanto estuve solo aparecí en la habitación y comencé a guardar todas las cosas necesarias y otras no tanto pero no pensaba dejarlas, estaba protegiendo la biblioteca, poniendo todos los hechizos que recordaba, Harry sería mejor en esto, pero ahora mismo no podía presionarlo.

Regrese a la habitación, él ya estaba despierto y vestido, su expresión no decía nada, pero podía asegurar que el enojo era un sentimiento dominante, al ver los baúles había sacado conclusiones.

-Vamos Potter, no te quedes ahí sentado y ve guardando lo que hace falta.

Con mi varita en mano apunte hacia la montaña de cosas.

- _Reducto_.

Pude meterlas en la bolsa del pantalón de Harry y aún quedaba espacio, él se movió con lentitud y eso crispaba mis nervios, era cuestión de minutos que le dijera que moviera el culo y comenzara a preocuparse de verdad.

\- ¿Por qué medio nos iremos?

Estaba volviendo a la habitación con nuestras escobas cuando escuche eso.

-Solo será por un corto tiempo, en tu estado no puedes aparecerte y no quiero correr riesgos.

Asintió y tomo su escoba, todo lo que podríamos necesitar ya estaba en su bolso y solo faltaba que Harry cooperara más. Sin embargo, su estado es crítico, por lo que le quité su escoba y me subí en ella.

—Iras detrás de mí, no quiero quejas, dudas o sugerencias, no soy un buzón, te limitaras a pasar tus brazos por mi cintura y aferrarme como si no quisieras dejarme ir nunca.

—Es que no quiero hacerlo, no tienes que preocuparte por eso. —Lanzo un protego sobre mí, al instante yo estaba haciendo lo mismo con él, nos cubrimos con su capa, no sería fácil pero tampoco es imposible.

—Entonces te sujetas bien, no quiero hacer paradas porque estés cayendo, no más emociones fuertes por un tiempo, Potter.

—Debemos informarle a Hermione, sabes perfectamente que ella podría ayudarnos. —Me miró fijamente, esperando que cambiara de opinión con respecto a esto.

—Si es tan lista como dices, ella sacara conclusiones, además, esta con Theo, entre los dos llegaran a la conclusión correcta. No podemos arriesgarnos a hacerlos participes de esto, suficiente tengo con preocuparme por Blaise.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. No insistiré más con esto, pero promete que nos aseguraremos de que están bien.

—Sí, cariño, ahora por favor, salgamos de aquí, me pone de nervios no estar ya en movimiento.

Le dije antes de tomarlo de la mano y salir por el balcón, hizo justo lo que le pedí, se agarró firmemente a mí y recargo su cabeza sobre mi espalda.

* * *

 **LaPooh: ¡Me alegra verte en otra historia! Y sobre todo, que te parezca interesante. Espero que te siga gustando y poder ver tus comentarios. Nos estaos leyendo :***

 **Mero-chan-chan: Me he dado cuenta, aquí son mas receptivos con el Drarry, así que no te preocupes, seguiré subiendo en esta página, además de que es mi favorita, espero que te siga gustando.**

 **Guest: Hasta el momento no me he arrepentido de publicar aquí, y se que no lo hare en ningun momento.**

 **A los demás, espero que les siga gustando, el siguiente capítulo vendra más largo y pronto, así que no se preocupen, los amo y gracias por todo. Nos estamos leyendo.**


	3. Capítulo 2: En mis brazos

**Disclaimer: El mundo de HP es de JK y yo no pienso robarlo, únicamente adapto mis ideas a el.**

 **Advertencias: Slash, sí, así que si no les gusta, evitense leerlo.**

2

La llegada fue un tanto accidentada, escuche como el cuerpo de Harry se estrellaba contra el suelo, quite el hechizo y lo lleve dentro de la casa, ahí ya se encontraban Weasel y Blaise, al momento en que me vieron con su cuerpo levitando detrás de mí, se acercaron, solo deje que Blaise lo lograra, necesitaba que lo estabilizara.

Sentía la mirada del pelirrojo sobre mí, no me importaba justo en este momento, había pasado mucho sin ver a mi pareja como para que fuera relevante el enfado de alguien más. Localice a Blaise en la habitación principal, en cuanto pase, cerré la puerta y le puse todos los hechizos que se me ocurrieron, mi amigo me miro mal, su pelirrojo había estado a punto de pasar, no lo necesitábamos ahora, solo nos estorbaría.

Me acerqué a Harry y comencé a pasar un poco de mi magia a él, lo necesitaba bien ya, no solo porque lo extrañaba horrores y necesitaba su pene en mi trasero, no, sino porque tenía que despertar para poder salir de aquí lo antes posible, esta solo es una parada.

No podemos salirnos del plan, un solo paso omitido y todo se vendrá abajo, es algo que no puedo ni quiero permitir. Pase meses haciendo arreglos, encontrando lugares, comprando otros tantos, como para no seguir el procedimiento.

Mi magia sigue pasando al cuerpo de Harry, siento el sudor correr por mi rostro, la concentración no puede irse en ningún momento, este sujeto necesita todo de mí. Minutos después, Blaise se acercó a mí, llamando mi atención.

—Suficiente, te desequilibraras y harás que Harry tenga temperatura mágica, él ya está estable, no nos afectara pasar la noche aquí, así que sugiero te acuestes a su lado y lo pongas entre tus brazos para que ambos puedan dormir.

—Gracias.

Asintió y dio media vuelta para salir de la habitación, cerro y puso todos los hechizos que yo tenía, Circe, gracias, no dejó que su novio entrara. Hice justo lo que Blaise dijo, me desvestí y me metí en la cama junto con Harry, abrazándolo y recargando mi cabeza sobre su pecho, a la altura de su corazón, escuchando cada latido.

—Draco… no puedo dormir, necesito que saques esos recuerdos.

Apreté los parpados, así de malos tienen que ser para que no quiera tenerlos presentes, la promesa que me hice hace años retomo fuerza, no dejaría que nadie lo encontrara, para todos está muerto y no quisieron creer que se encuentra escondido, pues bien, yo haría de eso una realidad.

—Harry…

—No, no quiero que veas que paso en esos días, es atroz, por favor.

—Necesito verlo, por favor, tú no eres así, nunca has sido débil, no podemos empezar ahora, yo puedo ayudarte a afrontarlos.

—Si tanto es tu deseo por verlo, un Legeremens funcionara mejor.

Alcancé mi varita y apunte hacía él, lo hice tan suave como pude, su mente no presentó ninguna barrera, al contrario, me mostro cada uno de los recuerdos, en todos estaba desnudo y con mi padre presente, induciéndole pesadillas. Iban desde sueños tranquilos, conmigo, para luego hacerle verme con otra persona, el peor era donde estoy yo, asesinado de una manera brutal.

En otras ocasiones le ponía sueños eróticos, humillándolo más de lo que lo habían hecho en toda su vida. La ira comenzó a hervir, yo soy tan Malfoy como él, solo que decidí utilizar mi conocimiento para otras causas, al ver todo esto, salí de la mente de mi chico y lo abracé un poco más fuerte, sin llegar a lastimarlo.

—Estoy aquí, con vida, y jamás pasara todo eso, si aún quieres que los saque… lo hare, pero creo que eso sirve de incentivo, sé que es posible que te torture para siempre, pero te aseguro que me tendrás en cada momento para calmarte, llenarte de besos y darte todo de mí.

Harry asintió, me dio un suave beso en los labios y se volvió a acomodar, después de unos minutos pensé que ya se había dormido. Me sorprendí bastante al escuchar su voz.

—Mañana voy a hacerte mío de tal manera que los sueños que tuve, queden en nada.

Sentí la sangre correr hacía mi rostro y acumularse en mis mejillas, las orejas calientes y otra zona despertando, no debería haberme dicho esto ahora, llevo meses necesitándolo y ahora que lo tengo, debo esperar.

Agarre su mano para llevarla a mi pene, ahora completamente duro. No quite mi mano sobre la suya, la guíe de arriba abajo, minutos después se deshizo de mi agarre, acariciando a su gusto, rozando la cabeza muchas veces, haciéndome morderlo en el hombro y gemir levemente.

—Harry… —Gemí nuevamente, arqueando la espalda, la presión es demasiada, solo quiero dejarme ir, correrme por completo, así que eso mismo hice, me corrí sobre su mano, cayendo un poco sobre su costado.

Alcance mi varita para lanzar un Fregotego, una vez hecho esto, nos quedamos completamente dormidos.

ϟ

Un carraspeo me hizo bajar del cuerpo de Harry, logrando sacar un gruñido de desagrado, me acomode detrás de mi chico, pasando mis brazos por su cintura y recargando mi cabeza sobre su hombro.

—Buenos días, Ron, es un alivio verte sin un solo rasguño.

—Compañero ¿Cómo iba a tener alguno? Además de que ha pasado bastante, tú te interpusiste, ocasionando tu desaparición.

— ¿Este es el momento en el que me regañas? Ron, ya soy bastante grande como para saber lo que hago.

— ¿Ni siquiera te importa todo el tiempo que Draco estuvo mal? Digo, no es que me preocupe por él —Se ruborizo, causando que me riera de él— Eres un maldito inconsciente.

—Buenos días, chicos. ¿Cómo te sientes, Harry? —Blaise entro, acercándose a la cama y analizando a mi novio.

—De lejos, Blaise, puedes ponerte a la misma altura que tu comadreja.

—Draco, no sé cuántas veces te lo he pedido, deja de decirle así, se llama Ronald, estoy bastante seguro de que sus padres se esforzaron en buscarle un buen nombre.

—Sí, perfecto para que le digan Ronny, o Roo…

—Cállate, si de verdad valoras en algo nuestra amistad, cállate.

—Y si ustedes de verdad valoran la nuestra, váyanse de una vez, no lo he visto en semanas, así que se imaginaran que necesito estar con él a solas.

—Solo no olviden que tienen que seguir moviéndose.

—Blaise me acompaño a poner hechizos en todo el perímetro, tan pronto alguien se acerque comenzarán a sonar las alarmas, tendrán menos de dos minutos para desaparecer de aquí. Todos sabemos que no estamos preparados para hacerles frente.

A veces olvido la capacidad de Weasel, en mi defensa no le presto mayor atención, así que…

—Nosotros ya nos vamos, nos vemos en el lugar acordado, no olviden llevar cerveza de mantequilla, de preferencia varios litros, no sabemos cuándo podremos hacer cualquier movimiento.

Salieron de la habitación sin mediar palabra, sus expresiones un tanto lúgubres, se notaba el desánimo, todos quisiéramos estar tranquilos sin que nada nos atormentará, algo que no podemos logar ahora mismo. Además, un recuerdo en específico no deja de molestarme, Lucius no solo se encargó de humillarlo, también de lanzarle cuanto hechizo se le ocurrió, es impresionante que Harry no este teniendo espasmos, tal vez los está ocultando.

—Dragón, céntrate en mí. Casi puedo ver los engranes en tu cabeza moverse, deja de pensar en eso, estoy aquí y lo único que quiero es seguir así contigo.

—Joder Harry, por unos días creí que no te volvería a ver.

Recargué mi frente sobre su hombro y traté de hacer lo que me pedía, mis manos vagaron por su pecho, jugando con sus pezones, haciendo que se irguieran para mí. Un estremecimiento lo recorrió, rápidamente su erección se presionaba contra mi mano.

—Necesito estar en ti, móntame.

Un gemido escapó de mis labios, el hombre podía ponerme a cien solo con unas cuantas palabras, ni siquiera necesita tocarme para que mi miembro este completamente duro y comience a palpitar, demandando la atención de Harry.

Me deslice por su cuerpo, logrando que se acostara completamente y poniendo mis piernas a sus lados, ni siquiera me detendré a ponerme lubricante, lo quiero ya.

Tomé la base de su pene y lo mantuve quieto y a medida que fui bajando, se fue escuchando su respiración más forzada, llevó sus manos a mi cadera, haciendo que bajara por completo sobre él, penetrándome hasta el fondo.

—Incluso aunque estés así quieres llevar el ritmo.

Gruñí esperando adaptarme, sentía un ligero ardor y me importo un carajo, me eleve para sacarlo hasta la punta y después dejarme caer, no había piedad en mis movimientos, ni me preocupaba demasiado la cantidad de cardenales que Harry dejaría sobre mi piel, ahora mismo está dejando un chupetón en mi cuello, o debería decir varios, realmente no tengo cabeza para nada, solo para deslizarme por su miembro.

Llevé mis manos al mío y comencé a masturbarme, el tiempo sigue siendo oro y nosotros debemos trasladarnos ya, ni siquiera debí permitirme esto.

Me incline para llevar sus pezones a mi boca, chupándolos hasta que estuvieron erectos y completamente rojos, Harry se corrió cuando lo chupe hasta dejarle marca.

Su semen en mi interior hizo que mi orgasmo se disparara entre nosotros, caí directo sobre él y no se quejó ni un poco.

—Hora de irnos, bebé.

—Necesito estar un segundo más así, solo uno.

Pasamos un par de minutos así, hasta que recordé el estado de mi pareja y me levanté, limpiándonos a ambos con un movimiento de varita y vistiéndonos en menos de cinco minutos.

— ¿Puedes soportar una Aparición?

—Completamente, solo si tú me llevas.

—No pensaba hacerlo de otra manera, créeme, no saldrás de mi vista nunca más, no importa que tenga que hacer para que eso ocurra.

—No objetare a eso. Al menos de momento.

Le lancé una mala mirada y lo tomé entre mis brazos, acercando mis labios a los suyos y murmurando un Accio para atraer las cosas ya preparadas que teníamos que llevar, encogiéndose en el proceso y guardándolas de nuevo en el pantalón de Harry.

—Andando, que tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.

Lo besé antes de Aparecernos, odia la sensación y casi nunca aterriza de pie, intenta mejorar, pero aún no lo logra del todo, por eso es mejor tenerlo completamente pegado a mí, así no hay peligro alguno.

* * *

 **¡HOLA! Disculpen la tardanza, no vuelve a pasar, creí que había actualizado antes pero ¡Ohno! No me di cuenta que no lo hice e.e**

 _ **KasandraPotter: ¡Hola! Me alegro que haya llamado tu atención, en unos capítulos más sabrás exactamente en que situación se encuentran, gracias por animarte a comentar y espero leerte en el siguiente cap.**_

 _ **Belloty: ¡No nos leímos tan pronto! Lo siento, totalmente mi culpa, creí que aún le faltaba mucho al capítulo y decidí esperar, pero tratare de actualizar más seguido, nos estamos leyendo, guapa.**_

 _ **LaPooh: Ya se, las actualizaciones son vida y amor, siento tanto haberme tardado casi un mes, sin embargo, espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y prometo ya no tardar tanto, es sólo que las presiones hacen que falle la memoria, nos estamos leyendo, guapa.**_


End file.
